Black Roses
by JemimaParthenopaeus
Summary: Humanos.- Bella queda sola, sus padres han muerto en un accidente el día de su cumpleaños. sumida en una angustiosa deprecion que la mata lentamente descubre lo que se a negado a ver "Edward la engaña" Que pasara cuando Bella tome una desicion que los cambiara a todos... que pasara con Edward cuando descubra la verdad que no a querido ver...


"Black Roses"

En estos momentos... cuando siento que la vida se escapa de mi fragil y delgado cuerpo me doy cuenta de la verdad...

sabia que estaba mintiendome... sabia como era el... habia tenido mi cuota en la vida de enga os y mentiras como para saber cuando alguien me enga aba pero es que al mirar en sus ojos esmeraldas... la sonrisa que me regalaba, la forma en que me acariciaba cuando estaba conmigo...todas las promesas que me regalo... simplemente no pude resistirlo... devia tener a ese angel... uno que medi cuenta demaciado tarde que era un angel caido... uno que habia dejado el paraiso solo para destruirme... y me temo que ha ganado la batalla...

Yo era adicta a tu sonrisa Mucha tentaci n en sus ojos Yo ame la manera en que me toco Su belleza me hizo d bil l medio muchos placeres l lo prometi todo Sabia que el estaba mintiendo Pero no lo pude resistir.

despues de mucho buscar... lo encontre en otro lugar... estaba con una chica... y al parecer estaba repitiendo la historia con ella... le estaba diciendo las mismas cosas que me decia cuando estabamos a solas... le regalaba la misma sonriza... las mismas caricias... haciendole las mismas promesas era como un actor... uno que sabia muy bien interpretar su papel...

muchas veces me dijo que era debil... que no estaba hecha para vivir en este mundo... que era como un peque o pajarito en un mundo de cuervos y alcones... que no pasaria demaciado antes que acabacen conmigo...

pero SORPRESA! fue el mismo que me destruyo...

Yo estoy buscando en la oscuridad Pero mi amor desapareci Me dejo sin respuestas Se que no volver La noche esta llena de rosas Rosas negras en mi coraz n Yo era d bil sigui ndolo Ahora todo se cae en pedazos.

alo lejos logro escuchar unas voces que gritan mi nombre...

... bella!... ... bella por favor abre la puerta!...

logre reconocer dentro de el pesado estupor que me estaba arastrando hacia la oscuridad eterna... la voz de la unica compa ia que me quedaba en esta lastimera y penosa vida...pero eso ya no mas... ahora se que no sentire mas dolor... mas soledad... solo me dejo llevar hacia la inexistencia total...siento el frio abrazo de la muerte que se esta hacercando...

... por favor bella abre la puerta!...

...Edward... por que ella no abre la puerta? acaso te vio... te vio con esa maldita de Tanya... responde maldita sea! estubiste con tanya hoy verdad?... acaso olvidaste que hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres y tambien es su cumplea os?

... asi que ella tenia nombre... y era ni mas ni menos que tanya delani... la hija del que habia sido el mejor amigo de mi padre...

... calmate alice... alomejor solo se quedo dormida o incluso no esta aqui y te estas poniendo paranoica... y que si estube con tanya... bella sabia que no hiba a poder venir a verla...

...pero dime acaso ella sabe que te rebuelcas con esa perra mientras ella no esta? sabe ella que le dices exactamente las mismas cursilerias que le dijiste a ella... ahh... ahora te haces el sorprendido no... te sorprende que sepa que tienes el mismo texto con todas a las que quieres meter en tu cama... eres demaciado buen actor... te sabes tus lineas de memoria y demaciado bien...

Soy d bil para continuar Dejo el mundo no hay nada malo Tengo que pagar el precio por amor Rosas negras en mi coraz n.

... ah!... por que hay agua saliendo del ba o?... trae las llaves del ba o edward... deja de ser estupido por un momento y ayudame a abrir la maldita puerta... no me gusta nadita esto... tengo un mal presentimiento...

... queda poco... solo un poco mas y todo el sufrimiento que ha existido en mi patetica vida... como dice edward habra terminado...ya no es mio... ya no tengo razon para vivir...

(en esos momentos se escucha como se abre de golpe la puerta del ba o... ya que estaba trabada edward a tenido que de una patada abrirla... cuando logra entrar con alice al color abandona su rostro... y un grito de dolor se escucha en el departamento... bella que habia sido desde la ni ez compa era de trabesuras, amiga intra able de alice yacia palida dentro de la ba era con agua... y colgando del borde se podia ver del brazo derecho como caia muy iregularmente peque as gotas de sangre y en el piso una gran mancha de esta y una daga muy antigua que Edward habia traido de uno de sus tantos viajes por europa la que inexplicablemente conservava muy bien su filo...

edward basilante y temblando se acerca una bella muerta, palida y fria... ya no hay nada de lo que alguna vez lo hubo cautivado... ya no tenia ese brillo en su larga cabellera, el rubor y calor en su piel... la alegria en sus ojos... la bella que tenia enfrente estaba fria, palida y muerta... su bella se habia ido...

por que habia sido tan estupido... por que tenia que ser un cretino... alice tenia razon el no se merecia el amor de bella pero eso ya no seria problema... su bella ya no estaba...)

... bella no me hagas esto... bella despierta...

bellita... amiga por favor despierta... dime algo...lo que sea... pero porfavor reacciona... abre tus ojitos... dejare que me dijas duende... no te llevare nunca mas a rastras al centro comercial... pero porfavor despierta... te lo ruego... no me dejes sola... bella... NOOOOOO!...  
no me dejes... eres todo lo que tengo bella... por favor hermanita... reacciona...

en esos momentos edward ve un sobre a su lado y reconose la letra de bella... la toma temblando, la abre y la lee...

I was addicted to her smile So much temptation in her eyes I love the way he touched me Her beauty made me weak He gave me so much pleasure He promised everything I know that she was lying But i can't resist

I'm searching in the darkness For my love, she disappeared He left me without answers I know he will not return The night is full of roses Black roses in my heart I was too weak to follow her Now everything falls apart

I'm too weak to carry on I leave the world There s nothing wrong I have to pay the price for love Black roses in my heart

I choose the way into the night I never saw the light But now it's shining like the stars I wanna close my eyes

Yo era adicta a su sonrisa Mucha tentaci n en sus ojos Yo ame la manera en que me toco Su belleza me hizo d bil l medio muchos placeres l lo prometi todo Sabia que el estaba mintiendo Pero no lo pude resistir.

Yo estoy buscando en la oscuridad Pero mi amor desapareci Me dejo sin respuestas Se que no volver La noche esta llena de rosas Rosas negras en mi coraz n Yo era d bil sigui ndolo Ahora todo se cae en pedazos.

Soy d bil para continuar Dejo el mundo no hay nada malo Tengo que pagar el precio por amor Rosas negras en mi coraz n.

Escojo la manera en la noche Yo nunca vi la luz Pero ahora esta brillando como las estrellas Quiero cerrar mis ojos.

"Se que para cuando lean esto ya sera demaciado tarde...  
pero como dijo Edward soy un inofencivo pajarillo en un mundo de cuervos y alcones... y no sobrevivi por mucho... ya no sufrire mas... ya no me sentire sola otra vez...  
ya no mas...  
los dejo para que sean felices... aunque nunca lo dijeron pero se que yo era un carga en sus vidas...

Alice: cuidate enana... quiero que sepas que siempre te quise como a una hermana... que siempre estuviste presente cuando mas lo necesite y eso no tengo como agradecertelo... vive tu vida... ve con Jasper... el te ama de verdad... y espero que seas tan feliz como yo so e serlo...

Edward: tenias razon... no dure mucho... pero quiero que entiendas que todas las mentiras que lograste hacerme creer desde el momento que te conoci en sierta manera alegraron por un momento mi vida...y por favor te pido que no le hagas lo mismo a Tanya... si Edward los vi... pero no te guardo rencor... ella siempre fue mejor que yo... y se que ella es mucho mas apropiada para ti... es bonita, inteligente, y es de buena familia...

solo espero que logres entender que en ciertamanera ella tambien es como tu... ella tambien es una buena actris... y tambien interpreta y sabe muy bien sus lineas... espero que algun dia seas feliz... y pidele a lo mas sagrado que tengas que nunca te hagan lo mismo...

Dile a Emmett que no tendra que areglar la llave... que siempre sera un oso...

Rosalie: eres hermosa... emmett te ama cuidalo para el eres su diosa...

y dile a Jasper... que apesar de que no hablaramos mucho... se perfectamente que te ama y que nunca te deje sola...

sigan con sus vidas... como dijo Tanya una vez "no eres nadie... si mueres nadie se dara cuenta" espero que por lomenos se acuerden de vez encuando de mi...

Los quiero...

Bella.."

(Cuando Edward termino de leer la carta que habia dejado Bella sintio a su hermana gritar como nunca lo habia hecho... el dolor y la decesperacion que sentia en sus sollosos nunca lograra sacarselos de la cabeza...

cuando logro reaccionar vio a Alice en la ba era mojada completamente sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Bella la abrazaba y mesia el cuerpo de su amiga como si fuera a despertar en cualquier momento...

cuando Alice logro calmarse lo miro y con un odio en su mirada que nunca penso que podria sentir el peque o corazon de su hermana esta le dijo:)

Espero que estes contento con lo que has hecho... cuando mas ella te necesito no estubiste para ella... acaso no sabias el porque se desaparecia en las tardes... estaba con terapia Edward... desde que murieron sus padres el dia de su cumplea os ella cayo en una deprecion muy grande... cuando el doctor me mando a llamar por que queria hablar con alguien de confianza me dijo que el estado en el que se encontraba bella era muy delicado... el dijo que si en algun momento ella recibia otro golpe tanfuerte para ella como lo fue la muerte de sus padres ella se quitaria la vida... y no habia nada que el pudiera hacer... el habia intentado todo lo posible pero su alma y su corazon estaban destrozados... y a menos que ella encontrara un motivo realmente fuerte para superarse no habia nada que hacer...

para su cumplea os ella queria pasarlo contigo... ella hiba a llevarte a la tumba de sus padres... ella nunca dejo que nadie fuera con ella... ni siquiera a mi... fue a buscarte a tu casa...

esa tarde estabas con esa maldita cierto...

RESPODE MALDITASEA... RESPONDEME... ESTABAS CON ESA...!

A edwrad le costaba demaciado dejas salir las palabras... cuando pudo decirlas solo se escucho un murmullo:

Acababa de ir a buscarla a su trabajo... y la lleve a mi casa... nos quedamos en mi auto un rato...

La reaccion de Alice fue salir de la tina y encarar a su hermano le volteo la cara con una bofetada y siguio con sus pu os pegandole en el pecho... edward en tanto no reacciono para detener a su peque a hermana solo podia mirar el frio cuenrpo de la que alguna ves fuera Isabella Swan su actual conquista...  
ERES UN MALDITO EDWARD... MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE NACISTE... TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERSAS ME ESCUCHASTE...!

LA MATASTE... CON TUS MENTIRAS Y ENGA OS LA MATASTE...!

que quede grabado este dia en tu conciencia... eres un hacesino... mataste a mi mejor amiga a mi hermana... mataste a Bella...

con cada palabra que le decias al oido... con cada caricia... con cada sonrisa... con cada beso fingido...

En ese momento se escucho la puerta del departamento de abrirse seguido de eunas vocez conocidas por ambos...

Alice- grito jasper- Alice que pasa? por que hay tanta gua afuera...

Enana-dijo Emmett su otro hermano- ya rompiste otravez la llave de la tina y no sabes como cerrarla...Bella! grito Emmett- la Enana otra vez rompio tu ba era...

Callate Emmett-secundo Rosalie hermana de Jasper y novia de Emmett- mira que tu fuiste el que la rompio el mes pasado y no la has areglado...no te preocupes Bella yo obligare a Emmett a que la aregle...

(Jasper fue el primero en entrar y la vista que tuvo de lo que hayi pasaba lo paraliso...)

...Bella... Oh por dios...

Emmett extra ado de el tono de Jasper le pregunta... que pasa Jazz?...

Emmett entro despues seguido de Rosalie se quedo en el umbral de la puerta parado... mirando la escena que tenia delante sin moverse ni reaccionar... no daba credito a la escena... Edward en el piso mojado inmovil... Alice metida en la ba era llorando y mojada... y bella... con los ojos cerrados... palida... y con una mu eca fuera de la tina de la que se podia ver un corte muy profundo en la mu eca y bajo esta un charco de sangre... eso sognificaba solo una cosa... bella abia acabado con su vida... lo que siempre temieron habia ocurrido...

derepente solo se escucho el sollozo de Alice... y el llanto desesperado de Rosalie que esos momentos estaba abrazando tambien a Bella...

para su peque a hermanita (como el siempre la llamaba) todo habia terminado... ya no habria un futuro... ya no estaria para hacerla sonrojar... ni para hacerla reir... y solo podria haber un culpable...

...Edward...

en ese momento estaba fuera de si... desesperado y lleno de odio hacia su hermano... no ya no seria su hermano... solo serian dos personas que compartian la misma sangre, padres y apellido solo eso...

Por que nunca nos escuchaste en lo referente a Bella... nunca prestaste atencion a lo que ocurria con ella... nunca te importo... NUNCA TE PREOCUPASTE POR ELLA! MALDITA SEA... NUNCA TE IMPORTO... POR QUE MIERDA TUBISTE QUE MENTIRLE... (emmet mientras decia esto tomo a su hermano de la chaqueta que traia puesta y lo golpeo... con toda la pena, el horror, y la rabia por lo que habia gatillado la tortuosa relacion que le habia ofresido a Bella, el sabia de las muchas veces que desprecio y menosprecio a la misma bella y sus sentimientos)

SABIAS QUE ELLA ESTABA MAL... SABIAS DE TODAS LAS VECES QUE INTENTO ACABAR CON SU VIDA Y NUNCA ESTUBISTE PARA APOYARLA... SOLO ERA TU PREMIO DE CONSUELO CUANDO ALGUNA OTRA NO TE TOMABA EN CUENTA... ERES UN MALDITO EDWARD... MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE NACISTE... PARA MI YA NO ERES NADIE NI NADA... DESDE ESTE DIA ESTAS MUERTO PARA MI...

You never ment to hurt me You never ment to make me cry I couldn't stand the pain inside You never want to let me die

I wish i could see your face again I wish i could see your virgin smile I couldn't take away your pain I have to pay the price...

Night is coming and there's nothing left to stay Nothing changes,everything has gone away No eternity,no hope for me and you We close our eyes and we're fading away

I never ment to hurt you I never ment to make you cry I couldn't stand the pain inside I never want to let you die

I wish i could see your face again I wish i could see your virgin smile I couldn't take away your pain I have to pay the price...

Night is coming and there's nothing left to stay Nothing changes,everything has gone away No eternity,no hope for me and you We close our eyes and we're fading away

Hold me in your arms for the last time Don't let me die tonight Night is coming and there's nothing left to stay Nothing changes,everything has gone away No eternity,no hope for me and you We close our eyes and we're fading away

T nunca quisiste lastimarme T nunca quisiste hacerme llorar Yo no pude soportar el dolor interior T nunca quisiste dejarme morir

Deseo poder ver tu cara otra vez Deseo poder ver tu sonrisa angelical Yo no pude quitarte tu dolor Y ahora tengo que pagar el precio

La noche esta viniendo y no queda nada por lo cual quedarse No cambio nada, Todo se ha ido No hay eternidad, no hay esperanzas para nosotros Cerramos nuestros ojos y nos vamos desvaneciendo

Yo nunca quise lastimarte Yo nunca quise hacerte llorar Yo no pude soportar el dolor interior Yo nunca quise dejarte morir

Deseo poder ver tu cara otra vez Deseo poder ver tu sonrisa angelical Yo no pude quitarte tu dolor Y ahora tengo que pagar el precio

La noche esta viniendo y no queda nada por lo cual quedarse No cambio nada, Todo se ha ido No hay eternidad, no hay esperanzas para nosotros Cerramos nuestros ojos y nos vamos desvaneciendo

Sostenme con tus brazos por ltima vez No me dejes morir esta noche

La noche esta viniendo y no queda nada por lo cual quedarse No cambio nada, Todo se ha ido No hay eternidad, no esperanzas para nosotros Cerramos nuestros ojos y nos vamos desvaneciendo.

despues de los eternos minutos que estubieron con bella Jasper que era el que lograba tener un poco mas de serenidad llamo a la policia y a Emergencias... al cabo de unos minutos hicieron acto de precencia los desalojaron del ba o y sacaron a bella de la ba era... la pusieron en una bolsa para cadaberes y se la llevaron a la morgue...

los policias despues de los interrogatorios que les hicieron y dentro de los que lograron reaccionar y hablar y de las condolencias se retiraron... echaron a Edward del que era el departamento de Bella y solo se quedaron Emmett acompa ando y consolando a Rosalie y Jasper tratando de que Alice lograra calmarce y dejara de llorar...

...Bella...

Era en lo unico que podia pensar Edward... metido en su coche... no lograba sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Bella muerta en la tina y de las palabras de su carta... ella siempre supo que el no la amaba ni que menos la queria pero lo que el no sabia hasta esos momentos era de que el si sentia amor y cari o por bella pero como estaba sumido en su papel de plyboy y su libertad de accion nunca tomo encuenta a la fragil muchacha que le profesaba amor... la que siempre lo esperaba cuando llegaba tarde o la que siempre tenia una sonrisa y una muestra de afecto hacia el aunque estubiera muriendo por dentro siempre estubo el primero... y como se dice "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" y el muy tarde se estaba dando cuenta que de verdad estaba enamorado de Bella pero ya era demaciado tarde ella ya no estaba en este mundo...

...habia dejado de existir...

y ahora lo unico que le restaba hacer era llorar...

llorar por esa fragil bella que ya no le sonreiria... llorar por ser el desgraciado y maldito mas grande del mundo... llorar por que sin saberlo habia firmado el destino de la unica persona que alguna vez lo quizo de verdad...

el la havia matado... y eso seria el mayor de los castigos que pudieran darle... saber que con toda su indiferencia y sus tratos con ella la habia matado y llevado a su fin...

y ese seria el eterno castigo de sus dias...

Tras los funerales y entierro de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, Alice inicio una relacion con Jasper que logro alfin declararse no la dejaba sola en ningun momento ya que temia que por lo acontecido callera en esa nefasta e indesifrable enfermedad que se llevo a su querida amiga.

Al a o de la muerte de Bella...

Alice se unio como voluntaria en una clinica que trata a personas con deprecon severa, tomo todas las propiedades y poseciones de su amiga a su cargo y las dono al centro y clinica de reabilitacion...

Rose habia logrado recivirse de abogada y entrar a un muy prestigioso bufete de abogados... y hace 2 semanas que se comprometio con Emmett y dentro de 1 mes se celebraria la boda...

Emmett... despues de lo ocurrido inicio en la universidad en la carrera de siquiatria... esperaba lograr lo que no habian logrado con su amiga... ayudar a las personas a superar sus perdidas y problemas... interiormente en cada pasiente que lograva ver en la clinica que visitaba como practicante veia a su querida hermanita... y ese era su aliciente... el pensar que lograria ayudar...

Jasper... aunque no lo demostrara habia sufrido mucho por lo ocurrido pero su peque a amiga de donde estubiera le habia dado fuersas para poder estar con la mujer que amaba... y seria su esposa y madre de sus hijos...

Edward llevava meses encerrado en su departamento...lo unico que hacia era llorar, llorar por la perdidadel que hasta ese momento era solo un plato de segunda mesa pero que hasta ahora se daba cuenta era la mujer para el, la unica que lo esperaba y vivia por el, pero que nunca supo apreciar.

una noche despues de lograr salir de su apartamento fue que ocurrio... su bella... su bella estaba depie, mirandolo con esos ojos chocolate que desde el primer momento lo cautibaron... estaba al otro lado de la calle... vestida como solo ella podia hacerlo...y con su piel casi translucida que ni los rayos del sol lograban oscurecer... lo miraba figamente... con esa sonrisa que solo tenia para el... y dandose la buelta se fue...

ese era el dolor mas terrible que sentiria nunca tratando de esquibar los automoviles y buses logro llegar a mitad de la calle pero cuando se disponia a recorrer lo que le faltaba un ruido de vocina logro asustarlo y desviar su mirada al conductor molesto que le gritaba que saliera de enmedio, pero cuando volvio su vista donde habia estado su bella... ella ya no estaba...

comenzo a llamarla como loco... le preguntaba a la gente que pasaba si la habia visto... pero estos solo lo miraban como si estubiera loco y le decian que no habian visto a nadie alli...  
corriendo como nunca en su vida recorrio todas las calles cercanas buscandola... y ver su bello rostro nuevamente...  
cuando sedio cuenta de que era inutil corrio a casa de sus hermanos...

golpeando estruendosamente la puerta de entrada y gritando para que le abriera... salio un molesto Emmett y una intrigada Alice...

sorprendidos por verlo pero con la rabia aun latente destro de ellos le hablaron bruscamente...  
Edward estaba peor que nunca... su cabello despeinado... palido y con ojeras negras bajo sus ojos y con la ropa arrugada, les conto lo ocurrido...

Alice lo unico que hacia era mirar con ravia en el corazon por que el era el causante en parte de lo ocurrido a su mejor amiga, pero con pena y lastima al ver en el estado en que estaba su hermano, estaba segura que la culpa y el peso de darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de Bella pero que ya no podria estar con ella lo estaba atormentando demaciado y esa misma culpa lo perseguia... comensaba a ver a Bella en todas partes... hasta dijo que aun sentia su olor... y escuchaba su voz...

Emmett al ver asi a su hermano le dolio el alma... pero tambien la rabia hacia meya en el... pero su hermano estaba mal... veia a bella, la escuchaba y sentia su olor... y por su haspecto sabia que hacia mucho que no estaba bien...  
el futuro psiquiatra en el se lo confirmaban... comenzaba a sufrir paranoia y veia cosas... tenia que ayudarlo... apesar de que todabia le dolia verlo y recordaba lo de su peque a hermanita... era su hermano y a bella no le gustaria que ignoraran a Edward estando en esta situacion.

Alice y Emmett no lograban calmar a Edward que se movia de un lado a otro valvuceando que bella estaba viva y que tenia que encontrarla... que la amaba y que tenia que perdonarlo. las horas transcurrian y no lograban calmarlo.

tuvieron que dejar a Edward en casa de Alice para que no hiciera una locura, mientras los dias pasaban la situacion empeoraba... y los hermanos con el dolor que de la desicion tomada internaron a Edward en una clinica Psiquiatrica... presentaba un cuadrosebero de alucinaciones y paranoia, sumado a que escuchaba segun el contantemente la voz de bella que lo llamaba...

En una de las nochesde crisis de Edward se le aparecio Bella... el estaba amarrado a la cama por que habia atacado a un enfermero y queria salir por la ventana (estando en un 5 piso) para buscar a bella se puso como loco llorando le dijo:  
_!Bella por favor... yo te amo... perdoname cari o... eres la mujer de mi vida... no me dejes... te amo... te he extra ado como nunca... por favor... regresa quedate conmigo..._  
y ella le respondio:_ Mi Edward... es la hora... si quieres estar conmigo... ven... toma mi mano... vengo por ti...  
_no puedo _decia edward_ me tienen amarrado... piensan que esty loco por que les he dicho que te veo..._  
ella lo miro con esa sonrisa que lograba calentar su corazon... y dijo_ es hora de que estemos juntos para siempre Edward... ya que no pudimos en esta vida sera en la notra... ven conmigo... estaremos junos por toda la eternidad...

y como un milaro las cuerdas que lo apricionaban calleron y el logro soltarse, se puso de pie y caminando hacia ella levanto su mano y con una suave caricia que ella respondio con otra en su rostro se tomaron de las manos y se fueron caminando juntos...

A la ma ana siguiente Alice y Emett recibieron un llamado de la clinica donde estaba internado su hermano Edward... tenian que ir deinmediato... habian encontrado a Edward muerto en su habitacion.

cuando llegaron el medico acargo del cazo de Edward hablo con ellos..._ No tengo explicacion loguica para esto... el estaba en su habitacion contenido (amarrado) por que habia atacado a un enfermero... no se le habia suministrado ningun medicamento... y cuando lo fuimos a ver esta ma ana el estaba sin la contencion con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin ningun sigo vital... el forence ya realizo la autopcia y en el informe recalca muy claramente que las causas del fallesimiento son NATURALES... pero cuando lo ingresaron y al hacerle el chequeo completo no evidencio ninguna patologia aprate de la mental por la que estaba ciendo tratado...

Alice lloro... apesar de lo que habia causado su hermano lloro por que era su familia...su hermano gemelo habian compartido la misma matriz... el mismo oxigeno... y ahora ya no estaba...

esa noche ella y su hermano Emett so aron lo mismo... Veian a Edward y a su lado estaba Bella estaban tomados de la mano y felices... escuchando la voz de Edward diciendo:_ No estes triste Alice... se que no fui el mejor de los hermanos para ti ni para Emett... pero estoy bien, estoy tranquilo estoy con mi corazon otraves y esta es para siempre... te quiero hermana cuida de Jazz el te Ama demaciado..._

ella llorando escucho a Bella Enana no llores... estaras bien... cuidate por mi... se feliz con Jasper... el moriria por ti... no lo hagas sufrir... cuidate por mi y quiero muchos sobrinos... no te preocupes... yo los estare cuidando con Edward... y escuchalos cuando te digan que me ven... estare junto a ellos y contigo siempre... adios Alice... cuidate..._  
y con eso ella desperto tranquila... en paz... su hermano estaba con bella..._

6 meses despues...

Alice se casaba con Jasper el era el hombre mas feliz en el mundo... la sonrisa no se la borraba nadie del rostro...  
y ella amaba a ese hombre mas que a nada...  
su hermano Emett ya se habia casado con su Rosita como el ledecia... y esperaban a sus primeros hijos... si... eras 2 gemelos una ni a y un ni o... y su rosita los habia desidido nombrar por los segundos nombres de sus hermanos (el consideraba a bella como su hermana) el ni o se llamaria Anthony y la ni a Marie ya que alice habia elejido para los suyos los primeros nombres...

al a o de estar casados ella comenzo a sentirse enferma... pero no le quiso decir a Jazz no queria preocuparlo...  
pidio una cita con su doctor y esa misma tarde el le dio los resultados... estaba embarasada... tenia 4 semanas de gestacion... su Jazz estaria rebosando de alegria... y preparo una sorpresa muy especial...

llegada la noche cuando sintio que el llegaba se escondio y apago las luces... solo quedaron una belas ensendidas... y cuando el entro le intrigo que no estubiera ella...  
_Alice... Cari o... donde estas? tehe extra ado todo el dia quiero verte... quiero escuchar tu voz... por que no me haz llamado?

cuando subio a sucuarto encontro una cuna de madera Blanca hermosa... y en la cama un sobre que tenia su nombre Sr. Jasper Whitlock... el lo habrio y leyo:_ Examen Sanguneo realisado a la Sra. Alice Whitlock Masen da positivo a Embarazo, contando de 4 semanas de gestacion.

el no podia creerlo su mente no lograba asimilar la gan noticia... cuando sintio ese eroma y su calida presencia detras suyo, el sedio buelta y la vio... su Alice... esperaba su primer hijo... una parte de el y de ella... junta en un ser peque ito que dependeria de los dos para ser feliz...  
con lagrimas en los ojos el se hacerco a ella le tomo su peque o y hermoso rostro y le dijo:_ me haz hecho el hombre mas feliz... mi Alice... te amo como nunca he amado a nadie... Gracias...

ella le sonrio y le dio un peque o paquetito y le dijo:_ abrelo es para ti...

abriendolo encontro una tarjeta y unos zapatitos blancos... eran tan peque os que los 2 cabian en su mano...  
cuando leyo la tarjeta las lagrimas corrian por sus megillas:

Papi... espero que cuando te enteres que estoy en camino no llores... a mama no le gusta... aunque dice que asi eres tu solo cuando estas con ella... con las emociones aflor de piel pero yo quiero que estes feliz... yo estoy bien aca adentro... me gusta cuando escucho una cosa muy bonita que me calma... mama dice que es musica y que tu tocas la guitarra... me gusta... me hace sentir tranquilo... y dile a mama que no se mueba mucho... me gusta estar tranquilo... y que coma mas de lo que comio hoy cuando se entero de mi... dice que es helado de frutilla... me gusta... espero que estes tan feliz como lo estoy yo... te quiero papi...

tu hijo...

_Mi hijo... se escucha hermoso..._ tomandola en sus brazos la beso con todo el amor que sentia por ella y ahora tambien por su hijo...


End file.
